Salve of a Pure Heart: Chapter 1
by TinyNerdyTomBoy756
Summary: Kolyat Krios is loosing himself to hatred and anger while he fulfills his community services. As he curses his father for ruining his first contract, he meets a young human woman named Nadya Quinn.


Lunch rush is always the worst part of the day. It is definitely the messiest, and that means more cleaning for me. At least my superior allows me to wait until the rush slows down before I start to clean. I placed the 'Wet Floor' sign in a courtyard outside of a small sandwich shop, and worked my way towards a bathroom. The mop water was filthy and the suds had stopped frothing a long time ago. Suddenly, there was a crash of platter, and I turned around to see an Asari standing over a pile of dishes, leftover sandwich bits, and soup. She looked up and we locked eyes for a second before her gaze darted to the cleaning cart next to me. She gave a smug smile, and lifting her nose into the air she walked away from the mess.

Fury burned inside of me and I stomped to the bathroom. How can someone be so stuck up and smug?! Anger simmered inside of me as the bucket slowly filled up with scalding water. I began to think of the events that led up to where I am now, to this embarrassment. It was all because of my stupid father and his new gal pal, who was probably warming up his bed this second. If I had finished that job, there would have been multiple more, and I would be living like a king! I could become even better than my father, and eventually live in Silver Sun Strip. I could be throwing parties every night and waking up next to beautiful women to decorate my arms when I went out to the clubs. I would have become an even better assassin than him, and travel all over the universe to receive the best training and come out on top. I would have lived in luxury, but he had to show up after abandoning me for ten years. Ten damn years. Now I was stuck doing community services, cleaning up other people's filth. I let out a big huff and turned off the water. There was no point in being angry now.

I placed the bucket back on the cart, and rolled it back to where the Asari had dropped her plate, but I stopped short and was befuddled by the scene before me. A petite brown haired human was on her hands and knees, using a rag to clean up the rest of the soup. She stood up and the floor beneath her shined with her blurred reflection. She wiped her forehead and gave a small sigh of satisfaction. She was very short, maybe about five feet two inches, but she wore high heeled boots and tight jeans. The shirt she wore hung loose, but hugged enough of her figure that I could see she was generously curvy. Her light brown hair hung below her shoulders, and honestly she had a nice ass, too. I continued to stare at the stranger, wondering why she would clean up a mess that wasn't hers, when she turned around and walked towards me. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she stared at her watch, obviously in a bit of a hurry when she ran right into me. I didn't even stumble back from the impact, but she shot backwards and I had to reach out and grab her arms to keep her from falling over.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry!" she raised her head up, and even with her heels she was still very short, but I finally got a look at her face. Her round face held bewilderment and apology, but wow is she hot! Her eyes were almond shaped, and the green of her irises were so light they had a lime green color. Her bangs swept across her delicate eyebrows and down her cheek, and her lips had a nice plumpness to them. Going further down I could see she had an ample chest, but I quickly looked back into her eyes and gave her a charming smile. I never would have thought I would find someone of a different species attractive.

"It's fine," I said, letting her go, "no harm done."

She let out a small sigh of relief, "Oh good," was all she said, and then I swear as the worry went away her eyes alighted with a new light. A light of curiosity and understanding. All of a sudden I wanted to tell her everything about myself, and I just knew she would keep every secret I told her.

'Wow…' I thought, but then I shook my head. Ridiculous thinking, I didn't even know her name. Then a question interrupted my thoughts.

"Why did you clean up that mess?" I asked her. She shyly looked down at the ground, and then looked back up at me. She was looking at me from under her long eye lashes in a very captivating way.

"That Asari shouldn't have left the mess for you to clean. I mean, you just finished mopping the floor. It was rude of her to leave it there for you to clean."

My mouth parted slightly in surprise, and I watched her as she walked back to the sandwich shop to return the rag, and then embarked down the boulevard. I immediately went after her.

"Wait!" I called out, and she turned around and watched me as a finally reached her.

"What's your name?" I asked, panting slightly. She giggled a little and gave me a cute smile, and then she extended her hand out to me. She held her middle and ring fingers together, as if she had considered my own fused middle and ring fingers.

"My name is Nadya Quinn." She said, her lime green eyes sparkled in the sun like jewels.

I smiled at her with the most charming smile I could muster and took her hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Kolyat Krios," was my answer.


End file.
